John Dino Denis
|reach= |weight= Heavyweight |birth_date= |birth_place= |home= Attleboro, Massachusetts, United States |style=Orthodox |total= 52 |wins= 45 |KO= 20 |losses= 5 |draws= 2 |no contests= }} John Dino Denis, born on 22 April 1951, is an American Boxer. His first professional boxing fight came at the age of 21, in 1972. Boxing career John Dino Denis started his career by fighting boxer Henry Lawson three times (winning all three). His star rose with 25 more wins (and 1 draw against Obie English), including a first round knockout of Humphrey McBride. His winning streak was ended by legendary heavyweight George Foreman, who defeated John by a 4th round TKO. Denis stunned ringside fans and a national television audience on CBS meeting Foreman's pre-fight "Listonesque" stare with an equally threatening intensity.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18SIc-QsKU8 He fought Foreman on equal terms, stunning the former champion with several punches in the second round but a vicious body assault by Foreman took Dino's legs away in the third. Foreman's power prevailed in the next round and the fight was stopped. His next fight also resulted in a loss against Leroy Jones. However, he won his next 7 fights, defeating boxers such as Charlie Polite, Jerry Thompkins, and others. Although, his 7 win streak was again cut short, this time to another boxer with devastating punching power, Gerry Cooney, whom he lost to by 3rd round TKO. He attempted another win streak, this time lasting 9 fights, before he lost two fights in a row against Donnie Long and Joe Bugner. His last two fights ended in 1 win and 1 draw. Overall, he amassed an impressive record of 45 wins (20 by knockout), 5 losses, and 2 draws. Trivia *Has fought distinguished boxers George Foreman, Gerry Cooney and Joe Bugner. He also fought Muhammed Ali in an exhibition match. Professional boxing record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'45 Wins' (20 knockouts, 25 decisions), 5 Losses (4 knockouts, 1 decision), 2 Draws http://boxrec.com/list_bouts.php?human_id=250&cat=boxer |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Type' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |-align=center |Draw | |align=left| Vale Payton |PTS |4 |14/12/1990 |align=left| Diplomat Hotel, Hollywood, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tony Poolie |TKO |3 |09/11/1990 |align=left| Diplomat Hotel, Hollywood, Florida |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Joe Bugner |TKO |3 |16/02/1983 |align=left| Alexandra Palace, Muswell Hill, London, England |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Donnie Long |TKO |7 |30/12/1982 |align=left| Hilton Hotel, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Ken Schmidt |TKO |4 |13/08/1982 |align=left| New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| James Dixon |PTS |10 |04/06/1982 |align=left| Cape Cod Coliseum, South Yarmouth, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Al Green |KO |1 |23/12/1981 |align=left| Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Henry Porter |PTS |8 |03/10/1981 |align=left| Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, Illinois |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Don Halpin |UD |10 |28/07/1981 |align=left| Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Don Halpin |SD |10 |13/06/1981 |align=left| Boston Garden, Boston, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Johnny Warr |PTS |8 |12/04/1981 |align=left| Bally's Park Place, Atlantic City, New Jersey |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Chuck Findlay |PTS |10 |15/12/1980 |align=left| Hynes Auditorium, Boston, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Al Brooks |TKO |3 |16/10/1980 |align=left| Wonderland Ballroom, Revere, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Gerry Cooney |TKO |3 |09/11/1979 |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jesse Crown |KO |2 |29/06/1979 |align=left| Cranston, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tyrone Harlee |PTS |10 |20/06/1979 |align=left| Westchester County Center, White Plains, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Dave "Doc" Wilson |PTS |10 |28/06/1978 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| CJ Bar Brown |PTS |10 |10/05/1978 |align=left| Westchester County Center, White Plains, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jerry Thompkins |PTS |10 |01/03/1978 |align=left| Westchester County Center, White Plains, New York |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| CJ Bar Brown |TKO |8 |28/01/1978 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Charley Polite |UD |10 |25/11/1977 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| Leroy Jones |PTS |8 |27/03/1977 |align=left| Randolph AFB, San Antonio, Texas |align=left| |- | Loss | |align=left| George Foreman |TKO |4 |15/10/1976 |align=left| Hollywood Sportatorium, Hollywood, Florida |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Scott LeDoux |UD |10 |26/06/1976 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- |Draw | |align=left| Obie English |PTS |10 |05/04/1976 |align=left| Capital Centre, Landover, Maryland |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Joe Maye |PTS |10 |21/11/1975 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| José "King" Roman |UD |10 |30/09/1975 |align=left| Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Walker Simmons |TKO |4 |26/08/1975 |align=left| Sargent Field, New Bedford, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jimmy Cross |TKO |6 |27/06/1975 |align=left| Hartford, Connecticut |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| GG Maldonado |TKO |4 |28/05/1975 |align=left| Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Jerry Huston, Jr. |UD |12 |11/04/1975 |align=left| New Bedford Armory, New Bedford, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tony Burwell |TKO |7 |24/03/1975 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Mike Boswell |UD |10 |03/02/1975 |align=left| WNAC-TV, Boston, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Terry Daniels |UD |10 |26/01/1975 |align=left| Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tommy Kost |TKO |6 |09/10/1974 |align=left| Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Charlie "Emperor" Harris |TKO |5 |28/08/1974 |align=left| Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tommy Sheehan |TKO |8 |24/06/1974 |align=left| New Bedford, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Brian O'Melia |UD |10 |24/04/1974 |align=left| Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Enrique Benito Rodriguez |PTS |8 |02/04/1974 |align=left| Columbia Music Hall, West Hartford, Connecticut |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Edmund Stewart |PTS |10 |09/02/1974 |align=left| Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Billy "Moleman" Williams |UD |6 |28/01/1974 |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Cliff McDonald |TKO |5 |14/11/1973 |align=left| Catholic Youth Center, Scranton, Pennsylvania |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Sylvester Wilder |KO |5 |06/10/1973 |align=left| Brockton High School, Brockton, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Humphrey McBride |TKO |1 |10/09/1973 |align=left| Providence Civic Center, Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Clyde Brown |TKO |2 |14/08/1973 |align=left| New Bedford, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Paul Simonetti |TKO |5 |23/06/1973 |align=left| Boardwalk Hall, Atlantic City, New Jersey |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Tracy Morrison |KO |4 |23/02/1973 |align=left| Roseland Ballroom, Taunton, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Brian O'Melia |PTS |6 |09/02/1973 |align=left| Madison Square Garden, New York City |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Richard "Big Pitt" Pittman |PTS |6 |07/12/1972 |align=left| Marist High School, Bayonne, New Jersey |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Henry Lawson |PTS |4 |15/09/1972 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Henry Lawson |KO |1 |28/08/1972 |align=left| New Bedford, Massachusetts |align=left| |- | Win | |align=left| Henry Lawson |PTS |4 |24/06/1972 |align=left| Providence, Rhode Island |align=left| |} References Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:American boxers